Falling For A Ninja Turtle
by XxDragonPrincess91xX
Summary: What happens when April's adopted sister comes back to New York and comes face to face with the Turtles? Takes place during the movies, not the cartoons! Rated T for Language. Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, Splinter [RaphaelxOC] Rate and Review Please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles they belong to Steve Barron (Director), Bobby Herbeck (Owner/ Maker)  
>I do own any characters the only people I own are Elaine and anyone else I decide<em>_ to make along the way_**_  
><em>**

**April's P.O.V**

It had been about two years since I last seen my dear sister. I was currently in my new house after the shop had been burn down thanks to the Foot Clan. I had just come and smiled as I had been doing a new story but had soon was thrown out of my mind when I heard four familiar voices. "Hey guys" I called as they had come into through the window as they were going on about something. "Hey April who is this?" Mikey asked as he looked at the red headed girl. "Oh that's me and my sister at a country fair when we were younger" I said as I was remembering the time. "Our dad had just won her a large turtle stuff animal" I added. "Oh?" Donnie asked. "You never told us you had a sister" Leo added. "Well she is not really my sister she was adopted into the family but I still care for her like one" I added. "She should actually be arriving here tomorrow" I added and soon I heard something in the door and looked. There was my sister standing there as she seen the guys and then passed out... "You know April she is like you when you first meet us" Leo said as I looked at him and chuckled. "Yes and if she is anything like me this is gonna be hard" I said as I chuckled.

_Please Rate and Review ! Thanks Guys_


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chapter One**

**Elaine's P.O.V:**  
>I had just gotten off the plane and I was feeling the effects of long travel. I sighed as I looked around. I could smell the City's air. "Back in New York" I called as I looked around the airport. I soon looked over at the payphone wondering if I should call my sister first. I shook my head at the Idea as I would surprise her. I soon called down a cap, told him where I was going. April had told me when I called her before where she lived and I had recieved a key in the mail a while ago. Before I knew it I was dropped off as I paid the male as he waved and left. I had looked at the building as I was about to use my key when a male and woman came out. "Oh thank you" I called. "Your welcome Miss" He said as he gave me a look and his girlfriend or wife seemed to stare at him with a look. I shook my head at this as I soon climbed the stairs and smiled. I came to the door as I was getting the key ready and I swore I could hear other people talking with April. <em>'Who is th Leo and Donnie'<em> I asked as I looked at the door. I shrugged my shoulders as I soon found the door was not locked as I opened it and stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at April as she looked at me, I seen four large giant turtles and a rat... April looked at me and her shock was just a good as mine either becasue I was not suppose to see them, or becasue I had come back a day before. I soon passed out laying on the floor between th apartment and the hallway. "She seems like you April" Leo said with a small chuckle as Ralph sighed and came over and picked me up, as Mikey brought in my bag. I was laid on the couch.

Ralph's P.O.V  
>I had gotten to Aprils when it was dark as me and my brothers all climbed in. We had just fighen off some goons thnks to Mikey seeing a kid enter. "Hey guys" April had said as we smiled. and came in. "Hey April" I called. "We got supper" Donnie said. "Oh Pizza again" she called. We were talking about well whatever and soon the door started to move. We were all frozen when we noticed the girl from the photo. I looked at her as she seemed frozen in place and then fainted. "Almost like you April" Leo said as I went over, since I seemed to be the closest to the girl and lifted her up. I had to admit her skin was nice and fair. I set her down as I moved away. "Wow shes a babe like you April" Mikey said as he looked at her.<p>

Elaine's P.O.V  
>I had slwoly opened my eyes as I felt my head. "April?" I asked as she seemed to be sitting beside me., "Hey Bee, how do you feel?" She asked as I looked at her and soon stopped. My eyes widen but I never screamed. "W-what are they?" I asked. "We're turtles" The one in red said rather cold as I looked at him. "They are good friends" April said as I just sat up as I had my back to one of the sides of the couch. "Oh alright" I added still a bit creeped out. "I'm Donatello" "Michelangelo" "Leonardo" " Raphael" they all said while pointing or wavng toward me. "Elaine" I added as I soon heard the door knock and a voice said Pizza deliverity. "Pizza's here" I heard Michelangel called with a cheer. I had to take a double look. 'Wait and they eat pizza's too..' I thought as I looked at them as they seemed to be gone. I looked around as April went and got the pizza's and then came back in. "You guys eat pissa too.." I asked now standing. "Yea doesn't everybody?" Donnie asked. "Oh you guys already cool in my book" I said as Michelangelo Donatello, Leonardo and Ralphael seemed to stop. "Wait you find us cool?" Donatello asked. "Well ya, it's not everyday I get to see cool giant ninja turtles, who I'm guessing kick some serious butt" I added as Michelangel came over and picked me up hugging me spinning me. "Okay I finally made up my mine, we are diffently keeping you" I was laughing while still trying to breath as I smiled. "Well I mean it's true its really cool" I added. "Yea to bad April wasn't like you" Leonardo called as he chuckled. "Why what did shdo?" I aked as she looked away seemed to be blushng. "Oh she totaly freaked out, screamed and everything" Michelangelo added as I couldn't help and laugh. "Oh wow, that seems like April" I added.<p>

After what seemed like hours, it was around midnight. "We should get going Master Splinter will be wondering where we are" Leonardo called. "Well it was nice meeting you guys" I said but I let out a small surprise squeek as I was picked up. "Michelangelo put her down, we are not keeping her" Leonardo said as he seemed to rub his head. "Oh, but I'm su Master Splinter will approve" He said as I laughed. "How about I come with you tomorrow for a visit?" I asked as Michelangelo cheered. "Alright see ya then" He cheered and soon they were all gone.  
>"They seemed to take a liking to you" April said as I smiled. "Of course I'm irresatable" I added as she laughed. "Alright miss fancy pants, I hava room all set up for you up the stairs and to the right" I nodded as I took my suitcases up and went for my room. I finishd unpacking as I would put on Pjs and go to bed.<p>

Ralph's P.O.V  
>I watched as Elaine had went and climbed the stairs to go to her room. I looked at Mikey as he went on about how much of a babe Elaine was compaired to April. "You used to think April was a babe" Donnie called. "That;s until she got with Casey" He said as I shook my head as we would all lay down and get ready for bed.<p>

Hoped You All Enjoyed!  
>More to come!<p>

Rate and Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Knowing The Truth

**Someone's P.O.V**

I looked at all my fellow people as I had called a meeting to those that were still left. I was sitting in the corner that was until two more had coming in taking off their Mask's. "Is this it?" Once of them asked as I had come over. I grew angry at this. "Everyone else must of been picked up!" I yelled while slamming a pipe on a born from a heater or what looked like a heater. "Drake take it easy" One called. "Well maybe they didn't find us" Some kid said to me as I grabbed him. "We all knew the junk yard was our fall back spot" I said as I pushed him into the wall, that's when Tatsu came in grunting as he looked at me to the other kid.

"Our father gone!" he said as he lifted up his foot and kicked at a table, some of the foot that were in the way moved as I looked at Tatsu.  
>"They will pay" He said as he chopped at a horse that was sitting near the door as he grunted more. "I Tatsu now lead let any who challenge step forward" He said and there was a long silence, until I could hear something.<br>"I challenge" A voice I knew all to well as the one and only Master Shredder came into view. "His face" A buddy of mine said as I gave him a weird look. "Master Shredder" Tatsu said and seemed to bow to the man as they would go off on their own.

**Tatsu's P.O.V**  
>I was off in the distance as I looked at how many Foot we had left after thoses damn turtles and that rat got involved. "Our father gone!" I yelled kicking a table and it's contents over as I looked at the people. "They will pay" I said again as I soon chopped a horse in half as I looked around. "I Tatsu now let anyone who challenge step forth" I said as I looked around with a glare in my eye. "I challenge" I heard a familiar voice.<p>

Once the others left and we had fixed his clothes. I could seem him fixing his helmet. "Choose the best man and follow the reporter, she's the key to finding thoses creatures" Shredder said as I nodded. "Yes Master" I paused. "Next master we rebuild the foot?" I asked "No, there is only one thing next" Shredder said. "Revenge" He added as I nodded and would go off and send one of my best men to watch April O'Neil.

**Elaine's P.O.V**  
>I had gotten up with the sun of course like I always did. I had seen April. "Morning Bee" She called as I smiled at some guys still sleeping. "Morning" I said in a whisper but soon they would begin to wake up. "What are you gonna do later?" April asked as I smiled. "Maybe walk around the city, try and get my surroundings again" I added as I smiled. "Alright well I have work and then I should be home later" She added as I smiled and nodded. "Alright, did you want anything specific for supper?" I asked as she looked at me. "No just not pizza" I laughed. "Oh man" I heard Mikey call. I shook my head "No worries" I said as I waved to her. I soon looked around at the guys. "You guys hungry?" I asked as Mikey looked at me as his eyes seemed to go wide. "I guess so" I laughed as I soon went and started to make some breakfast. "What smells so good?" I heard Leo call as I smiled. "I have Eggs, bacon, hash brows" I added as I heard my own stomach growling. "Splinter would you like some tea?" I asked. "Yes please" He called as I would get some tea ready as I handed them all plates. "Wow looks good" Mickey said as and soon I heard them all eating as I seen their faces. "This is amazing" Mickey, and Donnie called as I laughed. "Glad you like it" "This is very good" Splinter added. "Well you guys enjoy and do what you do, I'm gonna eat and then head out" I called as they nodded. I soon noticed it was around nine and I would get ready and head out. I walked along the streets just looking at all the markets and everything. "Drake?" I called as I seen a boy with dirty blonde hair turn., "Brea?" He called as I smiled and hugged him. "Hey when did you get back?" "I actually got back yesterday night" I added. "Wow its great to see you" He said as I smiled. "So what you doing now?" I asked. "Meh nothing just working at a pizza shop" He said. "You?" "Oh well i'm just relaxing before maybe going to college" I added. "What you going to study?" He asked. "Photography, art" I added as he smiled. "Anyway Brea I gonna go" "Yea you take it easy Drake" I called as I had soon left and headed back home. Once there I stopped as I seen the guys. "What are you guys doing?" I asked as they stopped dancing and moving around. "Cleaning for April" Mikey said as they continued and I shook my head. I stopped as I seen Donnie go by with a mop kissing it. I seen pizza boxes all piled at the table. "Wow you guys love your pizza" I added as they nodded. "Hey guys check this" Mickey called as we came over. "Wax on, wax off, wax on" Raphael stopped him. "Mouth off" He called. "Everyone's a credit" I heard Donnie say. "Ralph you look good in that pink feather duster attached at your side" I called chuckling as he turned his head., "Ohh blushing are we?" Donnie teased as he never responded. "Hey guys" April said as she came in and the guys groaned.<p>

"April you spoiled out surprise" Donnie called as she looked at me. "I had nothing to do with this" I added. "Thanks guys" She sid as I laughed. I was standing beside Ralph as I poked his side. "I should call you pinky" I added as he looked at me and I smiled big. He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on" I said chuckling. "Where's Splinter" She asked. "He's been up on the roof ever since he seen your report" Leo added as I looked at the guys and then to my sister who looked worried. "really?" She asked. "Doing what?" She asked. "Coming to a decision" He came as he had come to the window. "You have been meditation many hours master" Leo said as Ralph would mock him as I elbowed his side lightly of course. He looked at me and shook his head as he put his arm on my shoulder like I was a leaning post. "Gee thanks make me feel even smaller" I added as he seemed to smile at this.

We soon made our way outside as I sat beside Ralph and Leo as April was sitting off to the side, I had my own sweater over my shoulders as I was sitting down. "These last hours have been spending pondering many questions some of the very questions of our origin the sewer, our transformation, but the answers have always remained hidden in the past." "Laid by a shadow, to deep to penetrate until now" Spliter said as I looked around. I seen Leo stand up, Mickey who was by April looked around. "A light of the present reaches back into the past to illuminate the shadow" Spliter added as he looked down and soon started to uncover something.

**Ralph's P.O.V**  
>I had gotten up when I heard the girls talking. I got up and stretched. Soon I looked at the food and nodded to Elaine. "Thanks" I added and began to eat with my brothers as I would soon go and work out as she left. "We should do something nice for April" Donnie said as we would soon all be sitting around watching TV. April was on talking to some scientist about the clean up. "Oprah is on" I called wanting to turn the station that was until Spliter came out and stopped me. I looked at him as they went on about TGRI and the spillage.<br>After a while we all decided to clean to help April with some stuff. I had gotten a Duster from a closet and put it on my side as I sweeped around the room and dusted off places. I heard the door and only seen Elaine come in. "What are you guys doing?" She asked as I looked over at her and then went back to dusting. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Donnie go with a mop kissing it. "Wow you guys love your pizza" Elaine added as Micky nodded along with the rest of us. "Hey guys check this" Mickey called as we came over. "Wax on, wax off, wax on" Raphael stopped him. "Mouth off" I called. "Everyone's a credit" I heard Donnie say. "Ralph you look good in that pink feather duster attached at your side" Elaine called chuckling as I turned my head., "Ohh blushing are we?" Donnie teased I ignored him. "Hey guys" April said as she came in and we groaned..

"April you spoiled out surprise" Donnie called as she looked at Elaine. "I had nothing to do with this" She said. "Thanks guys" She said as Elaine laughed. Elaine was standing beside Me as she poked me side. "I should call you pinky" She added as I looked at her and she smiled big. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on" Elaine said chuckling. "Where's Splinter" April asked. "He's been up on the roof ever since he seen your report" Leo added as Elaine looked at the us and then to April who looked worried. "Really?" She asked. "Doing what?" She asked. "Coming to a decision" Splinter came as he had come to the window. "You have been meditating many hours master" Leo said as I would mock him as Elaine elbowed my side lightly of course. I looked at her and shook my head. I was smiling on the inside as I put my arm on her shoulder like she was a leaning post. "Gee thanks make me feel even smaller" she added as I "No problem" I added in a mocking tone to her.

We soon made our way outside as Elaine sat beside Leo and I as April was sitting off to the side by Micky. Elaine had a sweater over her shoulders as she was sitting down. "These last hours have been spending pondering many questions some of the very questions of our origin the sewer, our transformation, but the answers have always remained hidden in the past." "Laid by a shadow, to deep to penetrate until now" Spliter said as I looked around. I seen Leo stand up, Mickey and April looked around. "A light of the present reaches back into the past to illuminate the shadow" Spliter added as he looked down and soon started to uncover something. "You have never seen this, but know what it is" Splinter said as he uncovered a canister. "That's the canister that had the ooze" Donnie said as I looked at it from a side angel leaving on Elaine as she tried to hold me up as I smiled at her. "That transformed us all, I have kept it these 15 years" Splinter added. "But why do you only show us now Master Splinter" Leo. I was wondering the same thing as Spliter would soon bring the two parts together and we were all shocked because when brought together it read. 'TGRI'. "TGRI, the interview today, I knew it, I knew there was something else going on with thoses guys" April added. Elaine wtn and stood beside April. "Yes and we must know what" Splinter added. "For if the contents of this canister were not unique the city may now face grave danger" Splinter said. "After all theses years" Leo started. "After all this time" Donnie added walking away. "Wondering who we are" He said again. Splinter soon beg to talk once more. "The past returns my son, it is time to seek out answers" Splinter added as he placed his hand on Donnie's.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ooze

Chapter Three

**Someone's P.O.V**

The scientist from the interview eariler in the day was sitting at a computer. He sighed as he reached over and grabbed a canister. as he would reach over and place it in a hole and pressed a button or two before the green liquid inside would train out. On the computer screen where the number of the canister was it would read 'DISPOSED'. "Well your the last one aren't you" He said and went to put it in the last hole when Tatsu came and grabbed it. Drake would come up behind the man, put a hand over his mouth and drag him off as Tatsu would look at the canister.

**Elaine's P.O.V**

I looked at Splinter and soon moved my Sweater. "We need to do something about this, if this gets into the wrong hands" I said as I looked around. "Well I doubt it would be any good" I added as Splinter nodded as well with the guys. "Let me help, I may not be a turtle but I know how to use Marshal arts" I added April looked at me shocked. "When did you learn that?" She asked. "I took secret classes growing up.." I said shyly and smiled. She shook her head as she smiled. Splinter seemed to think for a moment. "Oh please Master Splinter" Mikey pleaded to his father. "Alright, but if anything gets to dangerious she gets out" He said as I smiled and high five Mikey. "Alright!" I cheered as I smiled and looked to Splinter more. Splinter looked at Donnie who was still beside him.

Once they were given the go, the four tutrles and I left. I had looked at the jump down. "Oh no, I can't jump from here to there" I said. Raph looked at me. "Just jump I'll catch you" He said as I looked at him. "Promise?" I asked. Mikey, Leo and Donnie had stopped and watched. "Yes, now come on" Raph said annoyed. I nodded as I jumped and I landed on him but with enough force to take us both down. I sighed as I looked as I was now on top of Raph as he laied on his back. "Ohh love on the job" Donnie called as I got up, my cheeks a bit pink. "Shut up Donnie" I said as I pushed passed him. Mikey helped Raph up as we contiuned on. "Ah, not much to this place" Donnie said as he fixed his stap for his staff. "Donnie, it dosn't look like there isn't any night security but we should act like there is night security and move in quite." He said. "I agree" I added. "Ah come on Leo, what do you say, we do this Ah?" Raph said walking past. "Raph wait" I called as we all ran after him.

**Raph's P.O.V**

As Splinter had finished talking, Elaine spoke up. "We need to do something about this, if this gets into the wrong hands" She said as she looked around. "Well I doubt it would be any good" She added as Splinter nodded as well as me and my brothers. "Let me help, I may not be a turtle but I know how to use Marshal arts" She added April looked at her shocked just like we all did. _'She hardly looks like the type to use martal arts'_ I thought "When did you learn that?" April asked. "I took secret classes growing up.." Elaine said shyly and smiled as me and the boys laughed or well chuckled. She shook her head as she smiled. Splinter seemed to think for a moment. "Oh please Master Splinter" Mikey pleaded to our father. "Alright, but if anything gets to dangerious she gets out" He said as I seen her smiled and high five Mikey. "Alright!" Elaine cheered as I smiled and looked to Splinter more. Splinter looked at Donnie who was still beside him. "I will make sure she stays out of Danger" I told April who smiled and touched my shoulder. "Thanks Raph" I nodded and soon looked at Elaine as we left once we were good to go.

We came to a large jump down as I heard Elaine, I had to hold in a laugh as I heard what she said about jumping. "Oh no, I can't jump from here to there" She said. I looked at her. "Just jump I'll catch you" I said as I looked at her "Promise?" she asked. Mikey, Leo and Donnie had stopped and watched. "Yes, now come on" I said annoyed. I nodded as shejumped and she landed on me and I had seem to lose my footing and I feel over with her on top opf me. "Ohh love on the job" Donnie called as Elaine got up, her cheeks a bit pink. "Shut up Donnie" she said as she pushed passed him. Mikey helped me up as we contiuned on _'That was a little close..'_ I thought. "Ah, not much to this place" Donnie said as he fixed his stap for his staff. "Donnie, it dosn't look like there isn't any night security but we should act like there is night security and move in quite." Leo said. "I agree" Elaine added. "Ah come on Leo, what do you say, we do this Ah?" I said walking past. "Raph wait" Elaine called "Lets do it" Mikey and Donnie called as they followed after me toward the entrence of the building.

"Woah time square city" I said as I walked down the stairs of the lab. "I don't believe it, like video games in 3D" Mikey called. "Wow look at this place" Elaine called as she was behind Leo. "Totally massive" Donnie called. "Woah would you get a load of this crazy joint" I called looking at all the wires and technology around in the lab as I went off.

**Elaine's P.O.V**  
>After following Raph, I looked around. "Wow look at this place" I said as I came into view and heard Mikey and chuckled. "Yea Mikey, like video games" I added. "The past returns. I knew we find something special" Donnie said as he palced his hands on a alrge object that seemed to be in the middle of the lab with tubs going in every which direction. "I'll say special look at this, hey where do you put the quarter?" Mikey asked as he seemed to be looking around as I couldn't help but chuckle at the orange bandana turtle. "Mikey would you just stop messing around" Leo called as I soon noticed something I guess at the same time Leo did. "Hey guys over there!" We both called as we looked at each other and laughed. In front of us we could see a computer screen with numbers and letters on the screen. I ran over and sat down in the chair as I looked at everything. "What do you make of it?" Leo asked getting beside me, Donnie on the other side and Raph behind me, I would feel his hot breath on my neck.. "It looks like serial numbers to me and they all seemed to be dispossed" I added as I scrolled down. "Hey dues, and dudeette" Mikey called as I chuckled at his use of words. "Were to late, like ah no deposit no return" He said as he looked worired. "Don't be so sure" I said as they looked at me and I came down to one that had 'ACTIVE' on in all in big letters. "Active" leo added. "Can you bring up the file" Leo asked. "No but Maybe Donnie can" I said as I went to get up as I was not in front of Raph looking at the screen bent over a little trying to not get in the way. "Well I mean I can try, but if the data base is coded the whole system might go down" He said. Donnie seemed to look at all of us. "Try, do it" Raph and I said as we looked at each other and then looked away. Donnie started to fiddle with the key board as some weird beeping sounds came up and soon 'Access Denied' came up and the system seemed to crash. "Damn it" I said and soon looked around. "Guys I don't feel so good, I feel like someone is watching us.." I added. It seemed just as I added that we all seemed to ear something and we spun around. "The foot" the brothers said as I looked around. 'The foot, is that some kind of colt..' I thought but noticed an ugly bold guy toling the last canister. "Hse hast it, the ugly bald guy" I added, the guys looked at me and nodded. Tatsu seemed to give me a glare as I guess being called ugly wasn't good.<p>

**Raph's P.O.V**

As we all huddled around the computer Donnie tried to bring up the active canister but the access was denied, just our luck and then the foot came back with Tatsu. "I got it" Mikey said as he picked up soemthing and threw it at the guy as it knocked the active Canister out of his hands. Elaine seem to be in the right place as she jumped up and caught the canister. _'Wow she hads hands on her too'_ I thought. I seen a foot coming for her I yelled at her as I seen her lean back and then kick the guy. _'Nice going' _I thought. Tatsu seemed to cross his arms as he looked at Elaine with an evil eye. She was good at keep people away as she and Donnie seemed to be working together as they were tyring to hold off as much as they could along with rest of us. Soon Mikey was calling over to them. Donnie three Elaine as she threw it at Mikey. "Nice throw" I yelled. "Thanks" Elaine said as her and Donnie contiuned to keep the foot at bay.

The five of us were busy fighting off the foot. "Hey Mikey, throw it over here" I called as I seemed to be free and needed to try and get it out and away from these bozos. "Go long go long" Mikey called. "Down field, turn on the open" I called as I waited for the canister and before he could throw it one of the foot got him in the head and knocked into their hands.

**Elaine's P.O.V**

I had been working with each and every one of the turtles so far, taking names and kicking ass. I soon seen Mikley was surrounded. "I don't think so buster" I called as I tackled the guy to the ground as I grabed it, after punching the guy four or five times he was to struborn to let go. "Catch" I called as I threw it unable to see where I threw it, Raph tried to catch it but it landed into another person's hands. "Sorry" I mumbled. "No worries" Leo called.

"Ah ha" The guy yelled happily as he seemed pleased he caught it. He was a bigger guy as I was soon around the guys. "Huddle" Mikey called as I was now in the center of attention. Donnie started to talk. "Mikey you throw Elaine up the middle, you guys take the sides, get it" he asked. "Get it?" Donnie asked. "Got it" The rest fo us said. "I don't get it" Mikey called as Raph hit his chest. "Ready break" Leo called and soon Leo, Raph went up toward the sides, Donnie stayed back and looked as I smirked. Mikey and Donnie linked hands as I smirked Tatsu seemed to get a worried look on his face and soon they threw me as I landed on the guy and he threw it toward Donnie who then in turn caught it as I smirked at Tatsu and started to fight off the ones that seemed to surround me, until Raph came to my aid.

**Donnie's P.O.V**

Once I had caught the canister, I seen the chair as I smiled. "Alright" I called as I soon got on. "Hey Mikey surf's up dude" I called as I was standing on the chair rolling through the lab as I smirked enjoying this. I soon seen a foot guy fall down as he had a stick. I gasped and I knew I would not be able to stop in time. "Wipe out!" I called as I seemed to throw the canister as Tatsu seemed to catch it as I landed on the ground. He held it as he also held a ball and said "Ninja vanish" and threw the ball toward us and a large cloud of smoke got us all confuzzled. Coughing, I held onto a canister that was put into a holding place. "Oh great" I called coughing more. Leo came beside me. "Terrific" He said coughing more. "Wonderful came Raph. "Bummer" was Mikey. "Damn it" Elaine came as we all seemed to try and get good air back into our lungs. Raph had his arm around Elaine, trying to protect her as she was hiding in his chest still coughing.

**Tatsu's P.O.V**

I had watched as I seen the turtles and a girl enter. the girl was good, skilled even but she looked familliar, like I knew her from somewhere. I caught the canister in my hand and soon called the ninjas' I tossed the white ball and we all vanished. Once back at the Junk yard, I walked up to Master Splinter and handed him the canister. "This was the only one" I nodded with a grunt as I looked over at the professor that was all tied up and he could not speak from the duck tape to his mouth. "This it's time to find out exactly what this ooze can do, itsn't it professor?" Shredder asked as the professor looked scared beyond anything as I smirked at this, Master would finally get his revenge against those damn things. "There is also something else Master" I added as he turned and looked at me. "When we got the canister, the things came, but there was also a girl with them" I added. "Hmm very intersting" Shredder said as he seemed to go off.

**Elaine's P.O.V**  
>I had been trying to get my sister to talk the turtles out from moving out, but it seemed to not be working, my sister was up stairs with Leo as I looked around. "Ah, we'll find a home soon Paulena than it will be just you and me" Mikey called. "Please you guys" I said as I walked backword as I was talking to Raph. "I can't the foot are out there it's dangerious" He said as I sighed. I could hear my sister come down the stairs with leo. "We all talked about it, we decieded to do it and thats all there is to it" Leo said as he finally hit the bottom of the stairs. "But I don't understand, you guys haven't even found a new place to live with" April and I said at the same time more looking aorund at the guys. "listen you guy its just to dangerious to stay with with you when the foot are out there, they might be looking for us" He said as he touched my sisters face as I sighed. "Well you know we could go looking for them for a change" Raph called. "Yes I second that" I added, I didn't want the guys to leave, I was starting to like them more. "I mean they got the ooze Leo" Raph added to what he said before about finding the foot. "First we move then we look" Donnie came in. "Oh come on you don't know hwere to move into yet" I called. "I don't know about you guys but I could reall go for a slice of-" Before Mikey finished someone was kncking on the door saying pizza as we all looked around. I seen the guys running around and trying to hide. Donnie ran and jumped behind the kitchen counter, Mikey went behind the table and forgot his numchucks, leo went behind the touch and Raph went behind the bamboo wall like. "Miss O'neil" the voice called tring to open the door. <em>'Okay seresiously, this pizza deliverity guy has issues.. wanting to help himself into the house...' <em>I thought as I looked at April.

**April's P.O.V**

I had heard what the guys were planning on doing from Elaine once they gotten back and said that happened. I of course was glad Elaine was alright but part of me wanted the guys to stay. I followed Leo up stairs as me and Elaine tried to talk the guys out of moving out. "We all talked about it, we decieded to do it and thats all there is to it" Leo said as he finally hit the bottom of the stairs. "But I don't understand, you guys haven't even found a new place to live with" Elain and I said at the same time more looking around at the guys. "listen you guys its just to dangerious to stay with with you when the foot are out there, they might be looking for us" He said as he placed his hand on my cheek. "But I don't understand you guys haven't even found a place to live yet" I added. "Well you know we could go looking for them for a change" Raph called. "Yes I second that" Elaine called, I knew she was getting more and more used to the guys and she was getting close with some of them. Plus I didn't want the guys to leave "I mean they got the ooze Leo" Raph added to what he said before about finding the foot. "First we move then we look" Donnie came in. "Oh come on you don't know hwere to move into yet" Elaine called. "Elaine, stop this is not gonna help the situation" I tried to tell me sister. "I don't know about you guys but I could reall go for a slice of-" Before Mikey finished someone was knocking on the door saying pizza as we all looked around. I seen the guys running around and trying to hide. Donnie ran and jumped behind the kitchen counter, Mikey went behind the table and forgot his numchucks, leo went behind the touch and Raph went behind the bamboo wall like. "Miss O'neil" the voice called tring to open the door. _'Weird I never ordered pizza' _I thought. I went to the door, Elaine was at the table acting as normal as she could not wanting to give away the turtles. "Ah.." I said as I looked at the boy. "What?" He asked and gave me a smile. "I didn't ordered any pizza" I added. "Oh I know but the guy in 313 did but now he dosn't seem to be there" he paused as he walked in as I turned around and looked at him as Elaine seemed to glare at him. 'Did he just walk into my house?' I asked myself. "I figured since you order so much anyway is that maybe you-" He stopped as he seen the numchucks. He picked them up. "Where these come from?" He asked. Elaine could see Donnie earch for them and seemed to snap his fingers I looked worried and looked at the chucks. "Those, are mine" I added as I took them. "Yea I like to do a bit of chucking now and then" I said as Elaine sighed. Mikey was off behind the couch as he shook his head, him and Elaine both face palmed themselves. I smiled as I moved the numbchucks around and smiled. "Yea, maybe you should keep practicing" the guy said. "What about these" He asked as he reached for the Sai's as Elaine came over. "Thoses are mine, touch them and Elaine said as she looked at the pizza guy. I knew Raph would thank her later. "Oh well show me some moves" He smiled as she placed the sai's down as she went to kick him as he held h foot. "Your fast" He smiled as he looked at me but soon noticed something. "you know on second thought, why don't I take this pizza anyway I mean I can always use more let me get my wallet" I added "No no thats okay, don't worry about it, one last thing though" He said "You might want to know about this" He called as I bit my bottom lip, I could tell Elaine was doing the same as he stomped on Raph's foot.

**Raph's P.O.V**  
>I had been trying to get Elaine to understand that the foot were back and that if they were looking for my brothers and me then her and April would be in trouble, I tried to explain to her that it happened once before but she seemed not to be listining, which just got to me. I was growling on the inside but knew she meant well. I was liking having her around. <em>'Wait did I just admit that'<em> I thought but shook my head. As we contiuned I stopped as I heard the door. I looked around as we all took hiding spots. Donnie went behind the counter by the pizza boxes, Leo in the kitchen, Mikey behind the chair and myself behind the wall like thing. I could hear a conversation going on before April said she did a bit of chucking now and then. I shook my hed and knew that Mikey was face palming. I soon stopped and semeed shocked. _'Damn it..'_ I hissed as I realised my sai's were missing thats when I heard Elaine and then the guy said something about her being fast. Before anything ele I felt pain in my foot as I came out from behnd the wall. "You guys" He called but I wasn't focused on that. "Kill him, please let me kill him" I called as everyone came out of hiding as he backed up. "Let em at him" I called wanting to get pay back. "Raph no, stop" Elaine came over and placed her hands against my chest trying to push me back, I ment trying becasue well I was stronger of course. But once I felt her near me I looked at her and glared at the guy. I soon seen Master splinter coming out as he placed his paw on the guys shoulder. "I think you better sit down" He said and by this time Elaine had moved as she smiled at Split but was in the way of the guy as he fell forward and right on top of her. I quickly moved and lifted him off her as she sighed. "Thanks" She muddered as Splinter looked at her and seemed to smile like he had no idea he was gonna fall forward and right into her ah.. well you know her chest area.

**Elaine's P.O,V**

After the guy had fallen on top of me, I was blushing a deep shade, his face just happened to be in line of my chest, which was just great seeing him fall on my then he was liffted off by his shirt by Raph. "Ah, thanks" I said as April was off trying not to laugh at my red face. Once he had come to, Splinter started to explain the story he had told me and April. I was sitting up by Raph as he played with a foam football. "And with an old renasance art book I found in the storm drain. I gave them all names" Splinter said. "Yeah" Mikey called and soon all eyes were on them. Leo stood up first. "I'm Leonardo" he called. "I'm Michelangelo" Mikey said standing up next as Leo sat back down. "Donatello" Donnie called sitting down and then Raph was next. "I'm Rapheal" He added. "Yea, all the good one's end in o's" Mikey called as Raph looke dlike he was gonna hurt him as I grabbed onto his arm and smiled. "Mikey went to run but Splinter stopped him by calling his name and Mikey looked at him. "Go" Splinter called in a fatherly demanding voice as he sighed and went off. I shook my head at the Mikey. "So bacislly what you guys are telling me is that you were all slimed" He said as I sighed, there was no stopping Raph now. "It wasn't slime it was Ooze and there is more of it out there" "Where Keno asked. "Well were not sure, see ther is this secert band of ninja thiefs called" He stopped. "The foot" Keno called as Raph was standing off to the side of Donnie. I moved and stood beside him behind Donnie, and kind of beside Splinter looking at Keno. "Huh, you heard of them?" Donnie asked. "Yea well the word on the street is thesse guys are looking for anyone who knows Martal arts, especcialy teenagers" He said as I seemed to think where he was going with this. "Hey!, if-if I let myself get requirted guess what that might lead us to" Keno called as Leo went and stepped up. "Ah, no way Keno" he said patting his head. "Forget about it" "hey, and believe me I really hate to say this but the kid" he was cut off by splinter. "No" He said plain and simple. "Why not?" Keno and Raph asked as I sighed. "Its dangerious, even I had a hrd time fighitng them" I added as Splinter looked at me, April seemed shocked. 'Oops, guess I never mentioned that to her..' "Ahm but I thought" Raph started. "No" Splinter said again and soon Raph got angry and left, I sighed as I looked over, Mikey was jumping and clamping his hands.. I tried to hold in a laugh at the look that Splinter was giving him. "Haha, one" He said holding up a finger.


	5. Chapter 4: Shredder's Back?

**Shredder's P.O.V**

I stood back and watched as Tatsu would put the two most vicious animals into the metal cages I had build. I watched as two of my ninja's would raise the doors as Tatsu would go forth and place a pole to hold the doors down. I looked in one of the rooms. "These are the most vicious animals you could find?" I asked Tatsu who grunted and nodded his head. "Mmm, good" I added as I turned toward the professor. _'Those things will pay for what they did' _I thought as I knew my plan would work, now that I had the ooze. "Professor" I called. "Preparations are complete, however" "Begin" "However, I feel compel to re register my pole of protest to remind you of the immense danger" I seen Tatsu come over and stand in front of him and growled just as lightning went off outside. "That's enough talk from me" The professor added "We'll begin" he said as I smirked. Its always good to have someone who dose your work for you. I seen the professor go over and turn a few nobs, move levers and soon hold a tube to one of the cells and I knew that this was going to work.

**Elaine's P.O.V**

I had seen the rain. "You stay here April I'll go out" I said as I grabbed her large blue and red umbrella as I put on my long rain coat that resembled a trench coat. I had my rain boots on that were a bright purple and my pants. I crossed the street as I looked around making sure the coast was clear. "Alright it's clear" I called as Leo would come over first and lift the grate up. I smiled as he kind of bowed. "See ya Bee" he said as I smiled more. "See ya" I said as he jumped down. Next was Raph. "Wish us luck" He added. "Wait" Before he jumped in I hugged him. "Good Luck" I said as he smiled and rubbed my head as he went in. Donnie was up. "We'll be back for splinter" He said as I nodded. Last was Mikey. _'Wonder what he's gonna say' _I thought a smile on my face. "Well the lives of two people don't amount up to the crazy in this world Elsa that's why your getting on the plane, maybe not today or tomorrow" He was cut off by Donnie dragging him down/. "You alright?" I asked. "Can you kiss my boo boo" Mikey called as I shook my head. "Be safe guys" I called as Donnie came back closed the grate as I smiled. I jumped into a puddle and went back inside.

**Raph's P.O.V**

We have been walking along the sewers for a while and I was growing sick of it. I wanted to be up on the surface, fighting and finding thoses damn foot and putting an end to everything. I was growing irradiated at this. Donnie was first, then Mikey, Leo and finally myself as we looked around for some kind of sign for a home. "Dah" I called as I looked behind me "Alright" I called turning around getting the attention of my brothers once again. "This is stupid" I threw my white bag down on the ground. "We got the foot up there with the ooze and we're down here playing century 21" Leo had thrown his own bag down and seemed rather pissed. "Raph" He began. "Come on Leo" I called, "Even you could think of something better than this" I added. "I already have now lets get going" Leo said. "Na ah" I added. "That's it I'm going up" I added Leo reached out and grabbed my arm. "No your not" He said I gave him an evil look. "Let go of my arm Leo" I said god I wanted to hit him so bad. "guys guys guys" Mikey called trying to break us up. I kept my eyes to Leo's. "I just got an Idea that can solve all our housing problem"s Mikey said as me and Leo broke apart and looked at him. "Time share" He said as Donnie grabbed his bandanna strings as he tapped his head. "Not quite ripe yet" He said. "I'm outta here" I added as I soon left the three as I ducked under a hole and went back to the surface.

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Alright" Raph called turning around getting the attention of everyone. "This is stupid" I seen him throw his white bag down on the ground. "We got the foot up there with the ooze and we're down here playing century 21" I had thrown my own bag down and I was pissed. "Raph" I began. "Come on Leo" Raph called, "Even you could think of something better than this" He said. "I already have now lets get going" I said. "Na ah" He added. "That's it I'm going up" Raph added as I reached out and grabbed his arm. "No your not" I said I gave him an evil look. "Let go of my arm Leo" Raph said god I wanted to hit him so bad. "guys guys guys" Mikey called trying to break us up. I kept my eyes to Raph's. "I just got an Idea that can solve all our housing problem"s Mikey said as me and Raph broke apart and looked at him. "Time share" He said as Donnie grabbed his bandanna strings as he tapped his head. "Not quite ripe yet" He said. "I'm outta here" Raph added as he left. "Oh man" Mikey called as we all watched him go off. "Come on" I called as I grabbed my back and Raph's. "You know you think finding a new place would be easy" Donnie started. "But no" Mikey called in "You think even an Idiot could find a place down here" Donnie spoke again "But nooo" Mikey called as he fell. I looked at Donnie as we rushed over to him. "Mike, Mikey you alright" Me and Donnie asked. "Check it out" First Donnie jumped and then I landed. "Alright" Mikey asked. "No problem" I said. Donnie seemed to travel some where and soon flicked something as power came on and we were all shocked. "Whoa" "I don't believe this" I called as we looked at the old train tracks and the train cars that were around. "So what do you think?" Donnie asked as Mikey sneezed. "You know I heard the sewers in Connecticut are really nice" He said as he walked off as I shook my head.

**Shredder's P.O.V**

I was walking along the junk yard as I came toward where my pets would be kept. I started to get close as the doors were opened for me by some of my ninja's as Tatsu was behind me. I went in toward the place where my pets were kept. The door opened for me as I grew in close and I walked in standing in front of the professor. "How much longer?" I asked. "Look I told you I don't know" The man said as I looked at him. "I want them soon as possible" I added as I clenched my hand into a fist. The professor seemed about to get up when the ninja's grabbed him and sat him back down. "Are these enough for your revenge?" He asked as I smirked behind my mask. "The foot have already failed against them, I have failed" I added. I was pissed off with myself. "The next fight will be freak against freak" I said as I walked over and seen one of the creatures put it's hand through a hole.

**Elaine's P.O.V**

I was back at the apartment with Splinter. He was a very nice rat once you get to know him. "You know my sons have come to trust you well" He spoke as I poured him a cup of tea. "Well I'm glad you all trust me, I won't say your secret" I added and smiled. "It seems one of my sons has seemed to grow closer to you as well Elaine" He said as I looked at him. "W-what do you mean?" I asked as I sat down across from him. "Raphael seems to get along with you well" He added and I smiled. "Yes well I mean" I stopped as I felt myself heating up, Splinter chuckled. "So if you do not mind me asking" Splinter started. "Where have you been since you only came back a while ago" He said as he looked at me as I sighed. "I went to try and find out who my real parents were, plus I needed to find myself, I felt like everything was betting cloudy, I love my sister but I had to get away" I added as Splinter seemed to nodded. "I went to a family friend who said my parents moved to New York from Japan so that's were I started, I meet a few great people some of them were monks who taught me great things" Splinter smiled as we continued to talk and later as it grew dark it was still raining the guys came to get Splinter. "Where's Raph?" I asked. "I don't know have you seen him?" I shook my head. "He never came back here, but I can go look" I added as Splinter grabbed my arm. "Be careful" I smiled. "Thank you" I bowed and left as I headed out meanwhile Donnie could call April and ask if she would of seen Raph.

**Shredder's P.O.V**

I looked at the cage as it began to shake, Tatsu was sort of standing in front of me as he had his arms crossed like always. "The cells will no longer hold them" I called as I looked at Tatsu as he started to turn toward me. "Remove the bar" I added "its time they learn who their master is" I added more as I seen the look at me. "Remove the bar" I added again" He walked toward the cells. The pets had their hands out as he grunted loudly as they pulled back as he took off the bar and stepped back. "Come forth" I called once the bar was off as I was kind of happy this was going on I would have revenge finally. The cell doors fell to the floor and Tatsu ran toward a door and went up against the wall as if he was scared. I was not scared of these creatures or well freaks. He soon opened the door and left in fear of his life as I smirked. "Wolf, snapping turtle increadable" "Yes, come forward attack me if you will when it is over you will call me master" the two freaks seemed to look at me and then at each other. The wolf tried to speak. "Ma,Ma" "mama" the snapping turtle said as I looked at them. "Mama" They said and came at me and hugged me... this can not be right.. I came storming out. "Babies!" I yelled as everyone turned and looked at me. "There babies!" I yelled again royally pissed off.

I looked at the professor as he was sitting in a chair. "What did you expect for them to come out quoting Macbeth?" He asked. "They are stupid" I said to him pissed of that this didn't work. "Well they are not stupid, they're infants" the Professor said. the wolf was playing with a large pole as he moved it over the turtles head. "Bang" He said as the turtle seemed to cry.. "Okay they're stupid infants" The professor agreed. Razor started to bend a pole. "Put that down" I almost yelled as he looked at me shocked that I would speak to him as he almost looked like he was gonna cry. "Fourntally they seemed to imprinted you as their saraget mother" The professor said. "They are of no use to me, Tatsu see to it these.. Things are taken care of" I added. Tatsu nodded. "No no you can't do that their living creatures" The professor said. "Not for long" I said as the professor stopped me as he came at me. "They maybe intellectually inferar, but" He called them over and pointed to a bulldozer and told them to lift it up. I watched the scene as they both worked and lifted it up and I was shocked to say the least, the Ooze did work, they could beat the freaks. "As you can see they do have attabuits" He added. "Maybe I'll keep them around after all" I said as I watched them both.

**Raph's P.O.V**

I had found Keno, and I told him my plan, he agreed as we would need to move fast, he found out a meeting spot as I stayed well hidden from view and since it was day out it would be harder to spot so I had to hide, I just hoped that this would work. I watched as a guy came in explaining the rules and soon they left. Keno came running back. "I knew this would work. I smiled. "Just remember we get you in, find the foot head quarters and get you out to tell the others" I added. "Geeze, maybe I should write this down" He said as I gave him a questionable look. "What?" I asked him. I looked up. "I'm being punished aren't I?" I called as I put my hands toward the sky as I would follow behind them all. I would stay close to Keno as I watched him work. He knew his martial arts that was was for sure. I stayed close behind him, still well hidden and when a smoke bomb like went off, I used my skills, grabbed all the bells without making a sound. I smirked and nodded. "Yeah" I said in a quite tone. Once the guy left I had called him over. "Keno come on" I whispered to him as I passed a truck. "Okay looks like this is the place" I added as I stayed down and hidden from view. "Yeah, looks like it" keno said more to himself. "Okay first chance we get we're outta here" I said as he had knelt down beside me as I looked toward a window, I swear I could of seen Shredder walk past the window. "Huh, what what is it?" Keno asked. "I thought I just saw a ghost" I told him. "Come on" I called as I grabbed him and moved toward the shed or whatever it was where I seen Shredder. "So just what are we looking for?" Keno asked a bit loud" "Quite do you want to get us" I stopped as I looked around, Tatsu stood there with a few of the members of the foot. I stood in front of Keno. "Hello, we were looking for a muffler for a 77 Chevy" I said as I tried to pass everything off. "Geeze whatever happened to service with a smile" I said as I tried to smile as I reached over and grabbed a tire as I threw it at them. I started to fight them of as I sent Keno off as I told him to go and tell the others as he was stubborn reminded me of a girl as I continued to fight the foot as he went off. I was holding my own that was until I was knocked down and held down. "Curious have you guys heard the expression fair fight?" I asked as I looked at Tatsu "You know if I had a face like yours I would make up for it with some type of personality" I said and laughed and soon Shredder came in front. "Shredder" I said.

**Keno's P.O.V**

After fighting my way through the foot, I finally gotten out of there as I was running. I needed to tell the others as I ran as fast as I could toward where April and Elaine were living. I got to the building pressing the button. "April, Elaine, Leo if your there its me Keno" I called as I tried to get an answer. "Keno whats wrong" I heard and felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned around to see April and Elaine April holding a plastic bag. "April, Elaine who are they?" April gave me a questionable look. "Raph's in trouble" I said again breathing hard. "Slow down" Elaine said. "What's wrong" they both said as I looked at him. "They got him" "Who has got him?" They asked again I told them everything as Elaine nodded as she ran up stairs, after getting the number she need she called. April brought me up stairs as Elaine came out dressed in different clothes.

**Elaine's P.O.V**

I had been out with my sister April as we went shopping and went for some lunch. We came around the corner to see Keno who looked frighten, and in a hurry. After finding out what happen. "Damn big green idiot" I called as I had called the guys. "Alright we will go after him" Leo said. "I'm going to" I called but after a few minutes Leo agreed as I went and got changed. "Where are you going?" April called as she tried to calm Keno. "I'm going out there and I'm going to help" I said as April nodded. "Please be safe" I nodded and smiled. I was soon with the guys as we were hiding out watching two people go by. Mikey was first then Donnie, Me and then Leo bringing up the rear. "Just like Keno said" Mikey added. "The perimeter is quite" Donnie called as I nodded. "a little to quite" I added as I looked around. "It's gonna be alright we will get Raph" Leo said his hand on my shoulder as I smiled up at him. Mikey looked again. "Come on" He called as we ran and hid, I was now behind an old gas pump with Mikey. Donnie seemed to rub something on his staff as he got up and knocked out the two guards that were posted. I watched as Donnie tried the guys and soon Leo and Mikey grabbed the bodies as I chuckled softly. "Nice trick" Donnie winked at me. "Thanks." He said as I nodded. I soon followed them and I was soon behind Donnie as we were hidden. "Look it's Raph" He pointed out as I looked and he was all tied up as I bit my lip. _'Raph what did you get yourself into'_ I thought. "Yea a little to Raph" Mikey called as Leo hit the top of his head. "You guys enough" He said in a whisper. "Keep your eyes pealed, I don't like this" Leo said as I moved a bit more as I hid behind a pile of tires beside the thing the guys were behind. We all moved as I was ahead of the guys, Raph seemed to look up and started to hum and shake. I put my finger to my lips as I smiled at him. Soon the guys were all behind a tires as I was away from them, I watched as they stood up and looked around A Raph got more louder. _'Idiot..'_ I thought. I could see the guys walking out, then I realized something was happening, a trap. I tried to warn the guys but they walked off as Donnie went on about a trap and sure enough they were trapped in a rope. I slapped my face in a face palm as I sighed. _'In-mature..'_ I thought as I was still hidden thank god. I seen everything, from the guy in metal as Mikey said. "The shred dude its him" I watched as I stayed out of sight wondering how I was going to get this done. I watched as they uncovered some sharp stuff and soon I noticed Splinter. I smiled. _'Thank you April and Keno'_ I thought as soon they were cut down as I would make my rounds as everyone else was busy. I pulled off the tape rather fast as Raph seemed to move his mouth. "That are you doing here?" He asked as I untied him "Saving your shell" I said as I was brought into a tight hug. "You shouldn't of come" He whispered as I smirked.

I was helping the guys fighting of the Foot. "Well hello babe" I heard as I turned around. "Drake?" I asked as he smirked. "You bastard" I called as I soon heard named. "Tokka, Razor" I soon stopped as I had Drake pinned to the ground. I looked to see a large mutant snapping turtle and wolf. "Prove yourselves to me" Shredder yelled. "Well you know what they say, the bigger they are" Raph said as he took off as I tried to hold him back. He kicked the metal and fell to the floor. "The more bones they break" Mikey called as I hit his arm. He looked at him and shrugged his shoulder. Next was Donnie and he hit the turtle and he seemed to shake. "Ouch.." I was soon thrown into a building. "DONNIE" I yelled and soon it seemed all the attention on me. I seen the look that the bald guy was giving me as I kicked a foot guy in the stomach. "Hey guys over here" Mikey called as as Raph smiled. I continued to fight as I received a few hits, but nothing major. I watched as Raph smiled and nodded as he and Leo picked up a stick and ran for it as I kicked a few guys back. Raph opened the door as I went in, followed by Raph and then Leo. The TGRI who went down with Donnie, then Mikey then Raph. "Come on Bee" Mikey called from the hole. "I don't know if I can" I said as Leo smiled. You can do it" He said. "I'll catch you" I heard Raph call from the hole. "You better after I saved your shell" I called as I took in a breath and jumped in, as I was caught by Raph bridal style. I had my arms around his neck as Leo came last. I turned away blushing as I was still in his arms. "You can put me down now" "Na, don't think I want to" Raph said as I smiled, the professor looked at us both and soon we were on our way after going back to get Mikey of course. "All walking talking turtles" The guy said as I looked at him and then at Raph. "Yea, the guys PHD material alright" He called as he fixed me as I went into the air. "Raph, don't do that" I said as I held on tight. "I'm not gonna drop ya" He said as I sighed.

"So intelligent to" "No worries dude we can explain" Mikey went to begin but soon the TGRI went on. "15 years ago you came into contact with a green gel down in the sewer, which transformed you into your present state fantastic" He said as I looked at him and then at Raph as we went on to their new home. As she got to another hole, Raph put me down as I went after the professor as I came down the ladder as I looked around. "Wow, look at this place" I said as Raph took my hand as I smiled as I looked at the train cars. "You guys this is amazing" I added as Donnie, Mikey and Leo all smiled and nodded. "How did you find it?" I asked as Mikey rubbed the back of his head" "That's for another time" He said as I laughed. "Let me guess you fell down the hole" I asked as he nodded and laughed. "Really good guys, and I thought all the really good dungeons were in Europe" Raph called. I rolled my eyes as our hands were still held. "Alright we can give you a tour later but right now we have a few questions" Leo added. "Yea a few inquiries" Donnie said. "Yea yea a few.." Mikey said as he tried to think of something. "We'll give you a tour later" He said as I sighed. "Mikey" I chuckled. "Give him room to speak, the professor has much to tell us" Splinter said as we all looked at him and nodded.


	6. Chapter 5: Final Fight

**George Perry's PO.V**

I had been saved by these walking talking turtles who had been turned by some of the green ooze that fell into the sewer 15 years ago. I had come to their hide out as I was asked for more information. I walked back and forth as I tried to figure out how to explain to them that it was all an accident. I had seen the large rat or as I know him as Splinter. "Of course the labs were crude and a accident was just waiting to happen" I began as I looked at each and every one. Donatello got up. "Wait wait wait a minute, you mean to tell us the formation of the ooze was all just a big mistake" He asked. I sighed. "Well let me see um" "Donatello isn't it, unknown mixture of discarded chemicals was accidentally exposed to a series of radiation waves so the resulting ooze as you all it had outstanding mutgentic proprieties" I said as I tried to explain that to him. Mikey looked at us, "Huh?" He asked. "Big mistake" Raph said as he had been sitting or well had Elaine sitting on him. Splinter was in the middle of them. "Please continue Professor" Splinter said as I nodded. "Well on our way to bury them a near collision cause us to lose one of the canisters down a sewer 15 years go" I added as I took a seat in a chair. "Professor Perry what's happening at TGRI now?" I looked at Leo as he asked a good question. "Well I imagine they are trying to remove any evidence in the disposal process and evacuate the plant which is what happens when a mishap occurs" I said. "As we know Leonardo one or two big mishaps have occurred" "Yea Tokka, Razar and the Shredder" he said as I seen Raphael place Elaine on the couch and get up. "He's obsessed with the idea of destroying you all" I added as I looked to the girl. "Your a different story thought" I said as I pointed to her. "Why what do they want with her?" Raph asked as he went back toward Elaine in a protective way. "Well I'm not sure, but they feel as if they know her" I added as I seen the look on her face.

"Michelangelo, show the professor where he may rest" Splinter said as I smiled at them. "Righty O" Michelangelo called as I got up. "this way dude" he said as I chuckled and followed after him. "it ain't the Hilton" He added as I looked at him. "Lets face it. your better off staying at the Hilton.." He said again as I gave him a look as I was taken off.

**Donatello's P.O.V**  
>"What troubles you my son" I heard Splinter ask as I was playing with a springy wire. I took in a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "Oh i don't know I just always thought there would be more to it, to the ooze to us" I added. "I know" Leo called as I looked over at him. I sighed. "I always thought there would be something that" I stopped. "I thought I would find out we were special" I added. "Do not confuse the specter of your origin with your present worth my sons" Splinter added. I got down in front of splinter. "I don't believe it, there's just got to be more to it" I said as I was desperate to want to believe I and my brothers were all special. "Perhaps the search for beginning barely has so easy an end, but the search would have to wait tonight's encounter has left us with larger problems" Splinter said. "Donnie" I heard Elaine as I looked at her. "No matter what you think or what Professor Perry has said, you and everyone else in here is special, look what you have become, what you do" She said as she touched my shoulder. "You saved April, you fought off the foot many times and now look where you are, a bigger home, more friends" She said as I seemed to be lighting up at her words. "No matter what anyone says you should treasure what you have around you" She added as I smiled. "Thank you Ella" I said as I hugged her and Raph looked at me as I smiled at him. Elaine got back up and smiled. "I should get going back to April she must be worried sick" I said as Raph nodded. "I'll see you guys soon" I watched her as she kissed Raph's cheek and hurried off as. I smirked and chuckled as I seen Raph holding his cheek.<p>

**Shredder's P.O.V**

I had set up a plan as I had my ninja's transport Tokka and Razar to a place in the city. I smirked behind my mask as I seen the trailer shake and soon they were let out. "Go play, have fun" I said as I seen them look at each other. Tokka looked at Razar. "Ah, fun" it said as I watched them go and play. "Tonight we leave a calling card for the turtles and that girl" I said to Tatsu who nodded his head. Tokka would bite into a pole as Razar pushed one over and soon they were knocking over poles, flipping cars and having fun as I smirked. This was the perfect plan to grab attention and show that I was serious.

**Elaine's **

I jad left after kissing Raph's cheek as I got back to the house. "Oh thank god!" April called as she hugged me as I chuckled. "A re you alright, did anything happen?" She asked as I shook my head. "No no I'm fine" I added. I soon went to bed after telling her what happen. She had left me a note to go and pick up a few things for her while she would be at work. I had heard about the news as I would go and see her at work. I was standing off to the side as I seen her give her report and then go off. I came by once she was done the the guy. "Hey" I said as she smiled. "What are you doing here" She asked as I told her I wanted to see her in action. "Is Freddy here?" She asked a guy as he said no and that he went home sick. "What do you need I'll get it" I said as she told me and I went to go to the van wed then I was grabbed and dragged to part of an Alley way. "Hello Ella" I heard a voice as I looked to the guy. "Drake you bastard" I said as I looked at him. "My master has a message for your friends" He said as I looked at him. I had soon called the guys as I let them know what had happened as I told April too and told her to be safe. I went and got down making sure no one seen me or I was being followed. I seen Raph as I jumped on him hugging him. "Shh its alright" He said as I felt him rub my back. "Come on lets go tell the others" I nodded as he held my hand as we went off. "They wouldn't follow me" I added before he could ask as he nodded and lead me back to the hideout. I held his hand tighter as I hurried along.

Once there, Leo handed me a cup of tea as I smiled. "Thanks" I said as I was sitting on Raph's laps as he had pulled me down not allowing me to get up. "They said if you don't meet them at the construction site tonight" I paused as I looked around. "What?" Donnie asked as I took a breath in. "He said Tokka and Razar out again, this time into central park" I said as I took a drink from my cup. Raph had one hand rubbing up and down my back smoothly as I was calming down. "Ah man, how are they going to avoid all thoses.." He seemed to stop as I nodded. "Than there is no choice, but to meet as the shredder wishes" Splinter said as I shook my head. "He';s trying to get you to fight Tokka and Razar again" April called as I looked at her. "But you" "April there is no other way" Raph said as we stood up. "Yea April we need to do this" I said. "Whoa Whoa we?" Raph asked. "Yea, I'm helping" I added. "no no it's to dangerous" Leo said as I crossed my arms. "I came with to the Junk yard to save Raph and now this to to dangerous" I said as Splinter chuckled. "You remind me of my young master" He said as I smiled. "I'm coming to help I'm in to deep now" I added as the four sighed. "She's right" Mikey asked as he stood beside me his arm around my shoulder as I smiled. "Alright fine" Leo said as I cheered. "You guys don't stand a chance" April said and soon George Perry started to speak up as he talked about an Anti mutant way to turn Razar and Tokka back.

I smiled as I asked April to get Keno to go shopping and grab what we needed. She smiled as she nodded and hugged me before leaving. I looked at the guys as I would help the professor set up. I smiled as I soon helped Keno back with the stuff as we started to get everything all done. I seen everyone sniff the stuff as I came over. "Oh man that rank" I said and seen Mikey drop his pizza in. I chuckled and soon we had come up with a plan to get this into the mouths of Razar and Tokka. As we came to the construction site I looked around, the four guys were surrounding me, Raph and Leo in front, Mikey and Donnie behind. "Why am I carrying the box of doughnuts?" I asked as I smiled. "Because your cute" Mikey said as he tapped my butt, I seen Raph growl as I shook it off. "Plus with us surrounding you you'll be better protected" Raph added as I smiled. "Aw my knights in shining shells" I smiled as Mikey chuckled. The place was dark and only a few lights were lit as there was piles of wood and everything else a construction site had. We moved into the middle of the room as Donnie looked around. "Pretty quite" He said. "Yea maybe a little-" I started as Raph yelled. "Shredder" I blinked. "Thanks, my ears.." I added as he looked down a bit ashamed. Soon the lights came on as we were surrounded by the foot as Tatsu and Shredder came out. "How ironic the very thing that was your making will now be your undoing" Shredder said as he held the canister in his hand. "Tokka, Razar let the games begin" Shredder called.

I looked to see the things come out as I seen the guys backing up. I looked at Leo and gave him a look as he moved. " Wait wait" He called as everyone and everything seemed to stop. "First we should observe the ancient ritual of the pre-fight doughnut" Leo called as I smiled. "pre-fight doughnut?" People asked as they looked around. "Why did I ever get talked into this" Leo said as Mikey came to the other side of me. "Give it a chance" He said as I walked toward the things as I smiled. "Yummies" I added as the two looked at him. "This isn't gonna work" Raph said "Yes it is" Donnie called as they looked and watched. I held the box as the two ate at least one doughnut as I smiled more. _'Its actually working..' _I thought as I smiled and soon I seen that the wolf one had found it. I screamed out as I was picked up and thrown by the snapping turtle into Donnie and Raph as they both catched me. "You alright" Raph Mikey came right as us and hit a board. "Mikey you alright?" "Oh man I see birds.." He mumbled as we helped him up. Leo made sure Mikey was okay. "You take the ugly one" "no you take the ugly one" Donnie and Raph went back and forth. "I'll take the ugly one" Donnie added as I face palmed. "You guys they're both ugly geeze.." I called as I looked at Tokka and Razar as they came at us as we all moved into a alleyway as Raph was pushed into some doors that lead to a club... I looked around as I came in as I held up my fists. I got ready to punch one as it burped. "Oh that's gross" I said as I plugged my nose as I shook my head. "Nasty!" I called as I coughed a bit. Raph and I were working on the snapping turtle as we dodged his grabs, burps and other such vile things. "Raph this isn't gonna work" I called.

After talking with the brothers and coming up with a plan to kick the anti mutant back into gear. "Why do I have to be on top?" I asked as Mikey covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Raph, had realized what he told me blushed as I blushed darker. As soon as the plan was in motion I got on top as I sprayed the phone into the snapping turtles mouth and jumped off into the arms of Raph. We started to fight the foot as we moved about the dance floor as Vanilla ice was singing and soon we started to dance as I smiled as Raph threw me in and air as I did a kick as he caught me and soon we went on stage to dance with the singer when everything went bad. Splinter came out as he stood up on the speak he had knocked over. "We are not through yet" he said glaring at us all. "Save your self the trouble" "The battle is yours but the war is not over, I still have this" he called as he held the canister of the green ooze. "Give that to us Jerk" I called and soon I could hear Keno as he came up, kicked the Canister and then I was grabbed. 'Of course..' I thought as I struggled against his grip. "Let her go Splinter" Raph called as I struggled more. "You try and stop us I'll give her this" He said as he showed a small vile. Soon Mikey his some notes and turned up the speakers on a key guitar as Shredder went flying as I was pushed into Raph. "You alright" I nodded. "Yea I'm fine" I said. "I'm gonna kick his ass" I said.

**Raph's PO.V**

"Keno this isn't your fight" I called as I looked at Elaine as we all moved and seen Tokka and Razar. "Aw" Mikey called. "Anything?" Mikey asked as Elaine smiled as I felt my heart race. "No I don;t see anything" I called as we smiled. "Well I guess that's a wrap" Elaine called as Mikey gave her a look. "Hey now that's not fair" He called as I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder. "Cowabunga?" Mikey asked. "Cowabunga" I added and smiled as we all high threeed well but Elaine. Soon a hand shot up as it was Shredder as she seen the rip in the floor as she tumbled down. I held Elaine in my arms as I landed. "Its Shredder, he must of drank the last vile, its supper shredder" We all said as I held Elaine in my arms in a protective manor. As Shredder started to bang and knock away posts the dock started to shake. "Raphael, I'm scared" She called as she held onto me as I held her tighter, not wanting to squeeze her to death. "Shh it's alright I got you" I whispered as held her. Leo tried to talk Shredder out of hurting them all. "Your gonna kill us all" He called. "So Be it" He called as he looked at Elaine. "your father was one hell of a Foot ninja, you should belong to me" He called pointing his finger at her as I held her closer to me. "She will never go to you" I called. "Hes right, I am staying with my friends I love them and no matter what I will fight with them until the end" She said as I looked at her and blushed. _'She loves me.. come on Raph get a hold of your self'_ I thought as I nodded "Fine so be it" he called and soon the hole dock like was shaking as I tried to hold her still as I was trying to stay up. "A true ninja is a master of himself and his environment so don't forget were turtles" Leo called. "Well most of us" He added as we all jumped into the water I held onto Elaine as much as I could not wanting to hurt her as everything started to come down. I soon came up for air as I couched. "Bee, bee?" I called as I soon reached down and grasped her as she coughed. "That's the end of the shredder" we all nodded.

We all got back to the hide out, I was holding Elaine's hand as we walked into the down the stairs. We looked at Splinter. "Were you seen?" Splinter asked. "No master we practice the art of ninja" Mikey said peeking from behind Leo. "Practice harder" He said as I with my brothers groaned. "Master before I practice, could I ah, have a moment with Elaine" I called as he nodded. I took her to my car or well the one I would be using as I sat her down. "Elaine this whole experience has been crazy and I am glad I had you with me" I said as I felt my cheeks go red, I looked at her as she was blushing to. "I just wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend, I promise to protect you no matter what" I said as I held her hands. "Oh Raph" She called and soon we were kissing as I held her close to me. "I accept I want to be with you" She said as I was now the happiest turtle in the world. I kissed her again. "Finally, about time woohooo" I heard my brothers called. "Go ninja, go ninja go" Splinter called. "I made another funny!"

**The End**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hoped you ENJOYED!<strong>

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
